


Photographs

by TwistedSamurai



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Again, It was this time just an accident, M/M, Photographs, Reno hurt himself, Talking About the Past, This time it wasnt his fault though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Tseng has photos from over the year, and Veld made sure when things went to hell that he at least grabbed them for Tseng. Reno didn't know how many he had, until Tseng pulled down the box that held the albums.
Relationships: Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Photographs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nemi_Almasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemi_Almasy/gifts).



Tseng sat back comfortably in his chair, Pagoda curled up in his lap. She purred loudly as he scratched her ears, instead staring at the red head currently stretched out across his couch currently wrapping up another injury. It had been an accident, Reno simply trying to make them dinner and slicing his hand open while working on the vegetables. Well, more like it had been Tseng’s fault for not making it known he was coming in when he’d stepped into the kitchen. He hadn’t notice Reno about to start slicing the onions and had simply called out to him, resulting in Reno dropping the knife and grabbing at it. Which had led to the blade in his palm and Tseng rushing over to help him.

“Man, I try to do something nice…” Reno grumbled for the eight time, and Tseng sighed softly, leaning over the arm of the chair he was in to gently brush some of his bangs out of his face. Reno looked up at him, playfully pouting as he wiggled his fingers. “Look- I can’t even work tomorrow now, it hurts so much.” He added with an over dramatic moan of pain that had him snort. “Hah- there’s a laugh.”

“It didn’t even cut that deep- and what do you mean there’s a laugh?” Tseng raised an eyebrow as Reno sat up finally before leaning against the side of the couch closest to him.

Reno ignored him for a moment in favour of reaching out to pet Pagoda, who rolled a little and only seemed to purr louder at the extra attention. “Furball.” He said gently. “I mean you’ve been staring at me and sighing ever since you got me out of the kitchen. It wasn’t even a deep cut and it was totally fine, just an accident.” He said, waving his hand. “See? Bleeding has pretty much stopped already and I only just wrapped it up.”

“I know, but you cut yourself because I-” Tseng cut off as Reno leaned in to gently kiss him, a small noise of protest in the back of his throat as he was cut off by lips pressed against his own.

“Accident.” Reno repeated as he pulled back, enjoying the blush that spread across Tseng’s cheeks as he nodded. “… I wish I had pictures of your cute face. I don’t think I have any of you.” He mused.

“I have a ton of them.” Tseng said before he could really think about it, seeing the interest in Reno’s eyes had him pause. “I mean, not of me. Of everyone in the Turks. I’ve had them all for years.” He explained, gently setting Pagoda in his seat as he got up. She didn’t see to care, tail flicking as she took over the warmth he left behind. “Come on, I know I have the album put away somewhere.”

Reno followed quickly behind him as they headed to the bedroom, and he stared over Tseng’s shoulder as he moved into the closet, pulling a small box off the top shelf. “That isn’t an album- that’s a box.” Reno said teasingly but he sat down on the bed as Tseng set it down, wasting no time in opening it to look inside.

“I have a bunch of small ones- I didn’t like the larger ones. These are from training, this is things that involve SOLIDER. Those are from the office…” Tseng set each of them down, before pulling out the one at the bottom. “And this one is pictures of all of us, now.” He added softly.

“… You, me, Elena, and Rude?” Reno asked, taking it from him. Tseng nodded softly as Reno opened it. There were photos from before everything had happened, back when it was just the four of them in the office. He had photos of just before the platefall, of him leaning over Reno’s shoulder about some papers that Rude had taken. Photos of him at meetings with Rufus were also scattered in there as well.

“Back when we thought we would change the world for the better together... Well, didn't work out quite the way we had planned it, did it.” Reno laughed softly, pointing to one where Tseng was smiling as Reno held a pair of fake antlers behind his head. “Remember when Rufus took this one? He came down to demand you take the time off because you couldn’t overwork yourself.”

Tseng smiled with a small nod, sitting behind Reno and resting a chin on his shoulder. “You really thought I wouldn't notice you holding those ridiculous decorations behind my head.... Or this one, where you talked Elena into a chugging contest with those ridiculously oversized water bottles.” He pointed to one that showed them both holding large water bottles almost upside down as he wrapped his other hand around Reno's waist to hug him gently.

“I won that.” Reno commented, before setting it down and turning to face Tseng. “… But… I thought we lost all of these photos when everything happened.” He said slowly, uninjured hand reaching up to touch Tseng’s cheek.

Tseng leaned into it, staring at the blue eyes focused on his own with a small nod. “I thought so too. But… Veld went and got them all for me. He grabbed them when he got Pagoda out.” He explained softly. “I didn’t think he had grabbed them at all either, until Reeve passed them on to me.”

Reno nodded a little, gaze trailing back to the photos. He was about to lean in and kiss Tseng, before he paused. “Ah shit- dinners gonna burn I totally forgot about it!” He cursed before shooting up and running out to the kitchen. Tseng stared after him for a moment, lips parted, before he chuckled and started to put them back. He paused as a photo fell out of one of the albums, frowning a little. He had picked them all up- it couldn't just be shoved in at random. He set the album down again as he reached for the fallen photo.

“Which one are you?” He murmured, lifting it up. Tseng stared for a moment, not moving. It was a photo from after Rufus inauguration. He had insisted they all be there. Rufus sat in the middle, a proud smirk on his lips as Tseng stood on one side of him and Reno on the other. Tseng studied his own posture- stiff and formal with Elena a little in front of him trying to mimic it with excitement and nerves in her eyes, while Reno had his hands in his pockets, the easy grin always on his lips in place as Rude stood beside him. Tseng smiled gently, flipping the photo over to read the words on the back. A new era for Shinra, and a new future for the Turks. He murmured the words softly, before hesitating. Tseng tucked it into his pocket, before setting the albums away quickly as Reno called for him.

Reno later found the photo in a frame that night, sitting on the bedside table and he smiled gently, picking it up for a moment before setting it down and crawling into bed with a brief kiss goodnight to Tseng.


End file.
